1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of storage management and, more particularly, to software used in storage management.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, large organizations relied heavily on parallel SCSI technology to provide the performance required for their enterprise data storage needs. More recently, organizations are recognizing that the restrictions imposed by SCSI architecture are too costly for SCSI to continue as a viable solution. Such restrictions include the following:                SCSI disk arrays must be located no more than 25 meters from the host server;        The parallel SCSI bus is susceptible to data errors resulting from slight timing discrepancies or improper port termination; and        SCSI array servicing frequently requires downtime for every disk in the array.        
One solution has been to create technology that enables storage arrays to reside directly on the network, where disk accesses may be made directly rather than through the server's SCSI connection. This network-attached storage (NAS) model eliminates SCSI's restrictive cable distance, signal timing, and termination requirements. However, it adds a significant load to the network, which frequently is already starved for bandwidth. Gigabit Ethernet technology only alleviates this bottleneck for the short term, so a more elegant solution is desirable.
The storage area network (SAN) model places storage on its own dedicated network, removing data storage from both the server-to-disk SCSI bus and the main user network. This dedicated network most commonly uses Fibre Channel technology, a versatile, high-speed transport. The SAN includes one or more hosts that provide a point of interface with LAN users, as well as (in the case of large SANs) one or more fabric switches, SAN hubs and other devices to accommodate a large number of storage devices. The hardware (e.g. fabric switches, hubs, bridges, routers, cables, etc.) that connects workstations and servers to storage devices in a SAN is referred to as a “fabric.” The SAN fabric may enable server-to-storage device connectivity through Fibre Channel switching technology to a wide range of servers and storage devices. The versatility of the SAN model enables organizations to perform tasks that were previously difficult to implement, such as LAN-free and server-free tape backup, storage leasing, and full-motion video services.
SAN management products may monitor SAN infrastructure components and the status of SAN applications. However, these products typically do not address the relationships between the SAN infrastructure components and the applications. If a problem is detected at the infrastructure level, typically this problem will be reported at the infrastructure component level and not at the application level. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for correlating infrastructure problems directly to the applications that are affected and addressing these problems at the application level.
Typically, for scheduled tasks such as backups, there is no easy way to proactively detect that the task may fail. For example, if a task is scheduled to run overnight, the operator may come in the next day to see what worked or did not work. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that monitors the SAN infrastructure to identify that all hardware and software that is needed to perform a scheduled task is online and ready to go and to notify the operator(s) if problems are detected in advance of the scheduled task.